Les dragons sont des enfants
by a.a.k88
Summary: Univers alternatif moderne, dans lequel les dragons sont des enfants et Jon est l'instituteur.
1. Part 1

_Petite fic qui fait partie d'une collection de drabbles sur Jonerys. Elle ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire ! Je vous conseille d'aller farfouiller dans la collection, parce que tous les écrits sont tops ! Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

 **Titre :** Les dragons sont des enfants

 **Auteur :** crossingwinter

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

 **Résumé :** UA moderne, dans lequel les dragons sont des enfants et Jon est l'instituteur.

 **Estimation :** PG-13

 **Fandoms:** A Song of Ice and Fire, Game of Thrones

 **Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

* * *

Elle n'a jamais pu être irresponsable. Jamais. Cela vient du fait d'être une mère, d'être la seule personne responsable de ses enfants, de chacune des pièces qui se sont mises en place au cours de sa vie.

Et quand Irri et Jhiqui sortent pour célébrer leur anniversaire deux soirs avant quand les triplés ne soient censés commencer leur première année primaire, Dany appelle Missandei et la supplie de venir faire du babysitting et s'engage pour être la BOB de la soirée.

Elle n'est pas l'irresponsable. Elle est l'amie maman, et Irri et Jhiqui deviennent très bourrées et commencent à hurler des obscénités au match de rugby qu'elles regardent pendant que Dany garde un œil sur son téléphone. Les triplés aiment Missandei et Dieu sait que Missandei a acquis l'expérience nécessaire pour gérer leurs manigances au cours des années, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne s'attend pas à moitié à ce que la maison explose parce que Drogon aime un peu trop de juste… piquer les choses pour voir comment elles fonctionnent.

Il y a un groupe d'hommes assez bruyants à la table d'à côté, portant tous des t-shirts noirs et criant sur la télévision à chaque fois que leur équipe s'en sort bien. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que Jhiqui ne commence à les sermonner d'un ton alcoolisé et leur BOB doit intervenir parce que celui qui est bâti comme un bœuf géant est tout rouge et essaye d'allumer Jhiqui.

"Vous vous occupez des vôtres et je m'occupe des miens?" Lui demande-t-il avec un léger sourire. Il a des cheveux sombres et des yeux gris et elle est assez sûre qu'il l'a reluquée plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée. Il est assez séduisant, une pensée qui fait rire Daenerys. Elle n'est absolument pas en position de même commencer à courir après un type dans un bar sportif. Il prendrait probablement ses jambes à son cou s'il savait qu'elle a des triplés.

Ce qui est, évidemment, comme ça qu'elle finit dans les toilettes avec lui alors que la soirée se poursuit, les jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches et lui gémissant dans son cou tandis qu'il se presse en elle. Elle ne peut jamais être irresponsable et il était juste là et elle avait envie de lui et il avait envie d'elle et elle n'avait encore jamais dragué quelqu'un dans un bar alors pourquoi pas, bordel? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait la revoir un jour. Il est question de la poussée d'adrénaline, comme elle est sûre que tous les autre dans le bar –vu comme ils crient à cause du rugby– le comprendraient.

Il lui glisse son numéro quand ils émergent, ses cheveux à elle sont ébouriffés et son visage à lui est rouge. Elle le range dans son portefeuille et est assez certaine qu'elle ne l'appellera jamais.

* * *

L'école est sympathique et les décorations murales sont charmantes. Sur instructions du professeur principal, Daenerys a amené une photo de chacun de ses triplés, souriant tous et regardant son appareil photo avec un air parfaitement angélique. Plus tard dans la journée, elle imagine, elle les verra agrafées au mur en-dessous de leurs noms. Elle espère que la première année primaire sera mieux que la maternelle, que Drogon ne fera pas pleurer son instituteur et que Viserion ne se cachera pas tellement bien dans la cour de récréation durant un jeu de cache-cache que le principal devra l'appeler pour lui faire savoir qu'ils ont perdu son fils.

Elle serre la main de l'instituteur principal –un homme âgé nommé Jeor Mormont qui, elle est choquée d'apprendre, est le père de Jorah. Connaissant la relation de Jorah avec son père, elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle aime beaucoup son fils et qu'il est un très bon ami et sourit quand Jeor fait un signe de la main pour lui présenter l'instituteur assistant.

Sauf qu'il n'a pas à le faire parce, " _Je m'appelle Jon_ ," avait-il par-dessus les bruits des grognements quand l'équipe des t-shirts noirs avait perdu la possession deux soirs plus tôt. Il semble tout à fait alarmé de la voir là, et encore plus qu'elle ait trois enfants dans son sillage.

"Tes… neveux et nièce?" Demande-t-il doucement.

"Mes enfants," Dit-elle et elle l'observe faire le calcul mental pour essayer de savoir à quel point elle était _jeune_ quand elle les a eus. Elle le laisse faire. Elle a l'habitude que les gens fassent ça, maintenant. Ca la suivra où qu'elle aille, elle en est sûre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vieille et que ses enfants soient dans leur cinquantaine.

"Oh," Dit-il et il leur sourit, s'agenouillant pour être à hauteur de leurs yeux. "Comment vous vous appelez?"

Rhaegal, toujours un amour, présente ses frères avec excitation et Jon leur fait signe d'aller sur le tapis au centre de la pièce, où les autres élèves sont déjà assis. Jeor Mormont salue les parents suivants et c'est juste eux deux, maintenant.

"Euh," Commence-t-il mais Dany le coupe, professionnelle. "Garde un œil sur Drogon. C'est lui le fauteur de troubles. Viserion est celui qui pleurera le plus quand je lui manquerai, et Rhaegal fera ce qu'elle pourra pour prouver qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ses frères, mais à la seconde où l'un d'eux sera contrarié, elle mordra quiconque en est responsable. On travaille sur les morsures," Ajoute Dany.

"Bien," dit Jon. "Merci beaucoup. Et–"

Dany hausse les épaules. "C'était fun. C'était juste un soir."

"Ouais," dit Jon. "Un soir." Il lui tend une main et elle la serre.

Et ça devrait s'arrêter là.

* * *

Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas.

Sauf que tous les jours quand elle vient les chercher, il est là, en train de sourire. Il a un si beau sourire, et quand les enfants sont sur le siège arrière, bavassant sur leur journée à l'école, invariablement il y a des histoires à son sujet. "Jon est drôle," Dit Rhaegal. "Il sait toujours quoi dire pour nous faire rire."

"Il m'a aidé à colorier mon dragon," Dit Viserion. "Regarde Maman," et il lui tend le papier, même si elle conduit.

Drogon, trop cool pour l'école, ne dit rien, mais elle apprend rapidement que, des trois, c'est lui le plus désireux d'impressionner Jon.

"Tu es une tactique utile," Lui dit-elle pendant qu'ils ramassent leurs affaires un jour. "'Mangez vos légumes ou je le dirais à Jon,' et ils les mangent tout de suite."

Jon rit. "Ca va dans les deux sens," Ajoute-t-il. "Ils ne veulent pas que j'envoie des notes à la maison sur leur mauvaise conduite." Dany sourit d'un air complice.

"Je suis un peu une maman dragon," Lui dit-elle. "Ils connaissent les limites et savent ce qui arrive quand ils se conduisent mal. Non pas que ça les arrête, mais je suis contente d'entendre que c'est utile en classe."

"Je pense que tu devrais sortir avec Jon," Lui dit Rhaegal dans la voiture. "Comme ça, il pourrait être notre nouveau papa."

Elle pousse son pied sur le frein presque trop fort. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne dira _jamais_ à ses enfants, pas même sur son lit de mort, c'est qu'elle a baisé leur instituteur préféré dans les toilettes d'un bar.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche," Dit Drogon à Rhaegal d'un ton brusque. "Les gens n'épousent pas toujours les gens avec qui ils sortent. Regarde Missandei. Elle a eu des tonnes de rendez-vous, mais ne s'est jamais mariée."

Rhaegal, agacée d'avoir tort, marmonne, "Ouais, mais comme ça il serait notre nouveau papa."

* * *

Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de comment elle va leur dire –ou si elle leur dira un jour. Ils n'en sont pas encore arrivés là. Un soir dans un bar se transforme en un deuxième soir sur le siège avant de sa voiture. Elle a l'impression d'être une lycéenne quand elle se met à califourchon sur lui et le chevauche alors qu'il lui embrasse le cou, les seins, derrière une ligne d'arbres près d'un lac. Ca fait tellement du bien de le sentir contre sa peau et il la fait rire et il aime bien ses enfants et ils l'aiment bien et elle sait –elle sait vraiment– que le baiser pourrait lui faire perdre son travail, mais elle s'en fiche parce qu'il ne semble pas s'en soucier.

Ils peuvent être discrets, pas vrai? Ils peuvent faire en sorte que ça marche, pas vrai? Elle veut le croire, doit le croire –non pas qu'elle sache ce que c'est, _ça_. Ils n'en ont pas parlé. Elle ne veut pas les laisser en parler tant qu'il enseigne à ses enfants. Parce que se tourner autour et baiser en cachette est quelque chose qu'elle peut absolument faire, mais si Rhaegal continue de dire "Mais alors il serait notre nouveau papa," c'est une chose totalement différente.

Donc ils n'en parlent pas. Ca se transforme en une troisième fois –encore dans un bar cette fois, pendant qu'elle est de sortie avec Irri et Jhiqui parce que la saison du rugby s'est transformée en saison du basketball, et ça se transforme en une quatrième fois dans son appartement à lui parce que, honnêtement, pourquoi ne pas foutrement s'engager à baiser et les lits sont confortables, et ça se transforme en une cinquième fois avant qu'il ne dise, entre deux baisers, "Je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi."

"Fais attention," répond-elle, "Je pourrais peut-être aussi – et puis tu seras coincé avec mes triplés pour le restant de ta vie."

Il les fait rouler de sorte qu'elle plane au-dessus de lui maintenant, et il lui sourit et l'attire vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.


	2. Part 2

**Titre :** Les dragons sont des enfants – part 2

 **Auteur :** crossingwinter

 **Lien de l'original :** A demander par MP

 **Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

* * *

Mère de _monstres_.

Il y a de la peinture partout dans sa cuisine et, à en juger par l'expression de contrariété sur le visage de Rhaegal, c'est probablement la faute de Drogon. "On ne l'a pas fait exprès, Maman," Dit sa fille.

"Pitié, dites-moi que c'est de la peinture à l'eau," Dit-elle, son regard passant de Rhaegal à Missandei, qui est revenue dans la pièce avec Drogon et Viserion. Tous deux sont vêtus de vêtements propres mais elle voit un peu de peinture sur la joue de Viserion juste près de son oreille.

Missandei grimace et Daenerys prend une profonde inspiration. "Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça," marmonne-t-elle avec colère, allant jusqu'à l'évier et savonnant une éponge pour essayer de faire partir la peinture des coussins des chaises de la cuisine. "Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça."

"On est désolé, maman," Dit Viserion en se jetant sur elle. "On ne voulait pas en mettre partout. On voulait juste que ce soit joli." Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux. De ses enfants, c'est lui qui aime le moins quand elle est fâchée et Daenerys prend une profonde inspiration.

"Qu'est-ce que vouliez qui soit joli?" Demande-t-elle, posant une main sur sa tête.

"C'est l'anniversaire de Jon ce week-end. On voulait faire une carte."

Oh. Dany vérifie son téléphone, puis ouvre sa chaine de textos avec l'homme en question. _Je vais être en retard. Les enfants ont mis le bazar. Tu ne le regretteras pas xx_

"Hé bien," Dit-elle lentement, prudemment –elle ne veut rien révéler. Vraiment pas. Ils ont passé presque toute l'année scolaire sans que _personne_ ne sache rien du tout.

Enfin.

Ce n'est pas exactement vrai. Missandei sait. Elle devait le dire à Missandei. Elle ne pouvait pas ne _pas_ le dire à Missandei. Et Jon l'a dit à son ami Sam, qui l'a immédiatement dit à la plupart de ses amis parce qu'ils devaient se vanter du fait que le modèle-de-vertu-Jon-Snow couchait avec un parent. Mais personne de l'école ne le sait et, encore plus important, aucun de ses triplés ne le sait. Et bientôt, ce sera les vacances d'été et Jon ne sera plus responsable de ses enfants de huit à deux heures en semaine et ils pourront simplement vivre sans la peur de ce que ça pourrait signifier pour son travail pour changer.

Donc elle ne peut rien dire qui puisse mettre la puce à l'oreille de Viserion. Pace que si c'est lui qui aime le moins quand elle est fâchée, c'est également lui qui vend parfois un peu trop la mèche, du genre enfantin "Je ne savais pas que je n'étais pas censé le dire".

"Tu veux la voir, Maman?" Demande Rhaegal maintenant qu'il est clair que Dany contrôle sa colère et qu'ils ne vont probablement pas avoir trop d'ennuis. "Regarde!" Elle agite la carte vers elle et Dany la regarde. C'est principalement des bonhommes en allumettes –Jon, plus grand avec des cheveux sombres, Jeor, plus vieux avec des cheveux blancs dessinés, et les trois enfants. Il y a même un chien blanc parce que, comme Dany le sait, Jon parle tout le temps de son chien à l'école.

"Comment est-ce que cette petite carte a mis une telle pagaille?" Demande-t-elle à Rhaegal, amusée.

"On a eu quelques faux départs," Interrompt Missandei. "Drogon avait trop de zèle."

"Je n'avais pas trop de zèle," Insiste Drogon, les mains sur ses petites hanches. "Elle devait être _parfaite_." Dany regarde à nouveau la carte. _Parfaite,_ pense-t-elle et elle sourit, imaginant le visage de Jon quand il la verra.

Son téléphone vibre sur le comptoir et elle le soulève.

 _J: xx ou xxx?_

* * *

Bien plus tard, quand elle est pelotonnée contre le torse de Jon, écoutant le son de son cœur battant, son esprit erre jusqu'à la carte d'anniversaire, la manière dont les yeux de ses enfants brillent à la mention de Jon, du fait qu'il est listé dans son téléphone sous un "J" imprécis de sorte qu'un texto qui tombe mal ne les trahisse pas.

A ce stade, ils ont une routine. Ce soir sortait de l'ordinaire –une fête d'anniversaire mérite de casser la routine– et leur diner n'a pas juste été eux deux, mais plutôt Jon et la plupart de ses amis dans un état d'ébriété approprié pour une fête d'anniversaire. Elle l'a reconduit chez lui, l'a fait grimper aux rideaux et maintenant, elle écoute le doux battement de son cœur, sentant la douce chaleur de son souffle contre ses cheveux.

Elle entend Ghost renifler à la porte. Ils ont appris il y a des mois que le chien saute sur le lit pendant qu'ils baisent et se contente de se coucher près d'eux, ce qui est suffisant pour les faire rire, mais ça casse pas mal l'ambiance, donc ils ont pris l'habitude de l'enfermer en dehors de la chambre de Jon jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini. Elle fait mine de se redresser mais Jon la retire contre lui. "Reste," Murmure-t-il.

"J'allais chercher le chien," Répond-elle.

"Je sais, mais si tu vas chercher Ghost, il n'y aura plus que vingt minutes avant que tu ne doives partir. Reste un peu plus longtemps."

"Je dois rentrer pour les enfants," Lui dit-elle, mais elle se recouche contre son torse. Il a raison. Plus tôt elle laisse Ghost entrer, plus tôt elle devra partir. Et Missandei _a_ dit qu'elle était disposée à rester aussi tard que Dany en a besoin, tant qu'elle n'est pas forcée de mentir aux enfants sur où leur mère est et pourquoi elle y est toujours le lendemain.

"Je sais," Soupire Jon. Elle remue, tournant la tête pour lui faire face. Ses yeux sont ouverts et il la regarde. "L'école se termine dans trois semaines. Ca semble tellement loin."

"Ouais," Murmure-t-elle. "Trop loin." Elle l'embrasse. Ses lèvres son acidulées avec sa saveur, mais d'une façon dont elle a l'habitude après des mois à le baiser en cachette.

"Est-ce que tu…" Il fait une pause et se racle la gorge. "Est-ce que tu as pensé à… leur dire?"

Dany respire doucement. Elle ferme les yeux.

Ils ont déjà parlé de ses enfants. Comment auraient-ils pu ne pas en parler? Jon les aime bien et ils sont sa vie. Mais Dany a toujours été prudente. Hormis les blagues occasionnelles qu'ils seront à lui pour le restant de sa vie s'il ne fait pas attention, elle n'a pas du tout évoqué le sujet. Elle ne lui a pas dit comment Drogon devient maussade quand les gens lui posent des questions sur son papa, elle ne lui dit pas comment Viserion s'est inventé un père en maternelle juste pour être intégrés avec certains autres enfants, elle ne lui dit pas comment Rhaegal a demandé un père pour Noël l'année dernière.

"J'en ai aucune idée," Dit prudemment Dany. "C'est… c'est dur. En fonction de comment on le fera, ils vont…" Elle cherche son regard. "Ecoute, ils vont commencer à s'attendre à ce qu'on se marie et vite. Ils ne comprendront pas pourquoi on ne le fait pas. Et j'ai juste… Je ne sais pas comment gérer cette attente." _Et gérer la mienne._

Jon frotte son nez contre son front et resserre ses bras autour d'elle. "Donc, en supposant qu'il est impossible de gérer l'attente –que leurs petites têtes vont partir en vrille avec excitation quoi qu'il arrive et que ça va vite nous échapper, comment on leur dit?"

"Et… et je suppose…" Dany grimace. "Je suppose qu'on veut qu'on soit à long terme ?" Sa gorge est sèche. "Parce que, je ne dis pas qu'on doit se marier tout de suite ni quoi que ce soit, mais genre… est-ce qu'on veut se marier un jour? Est-ce que tu veux te marier ou est-ce que tu t'imagines–"

"Ouais," Dit-il simplement. "Marié. Des enfants. Tout ça. Je ne croyais pas que je voudrais ça un jour quand j'étais gamin, mais voilà où on en est et voilà où j'en suis et ouais. Je veux me marier." Il la regarde. "Et toi?"

"Avec la bonne personne," Dit-elle. Daario n'avait _pas_ été la bonne personne pour ça. Elle l'avait énormément apprécié, mais elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance avec ses enfants et ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre avec lui. Jon par contre…

"Et est-ce que je suis la bonne personne?" Demande Jon.

 _Il ne le sait pas?_ Elle l'embrasse. Elle l'embrasse et s'accroche à lui et ça pourrait être la fin du monde dehors, les murs de son appartement pourraient s'effondrer et elle ne le remarquerait pas, n'en aurait rien à faire.

* * *

La sonnette retentit et Dany sourit alors qu'elle remonte la fermeture éclair de sa robe. "C'est sûrement Missandei!" Crie-t-elle de sa chambre. "Quelqu'un peut ouvrir la porte?"

Elle entend courir et le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, puis Drogon, disant très fort, "Jon!"

Elle fait un grand sourire. Elle n'entend pas la réponse de Jon mais elle entend très bien le cri de joie de Rhaegal alors qu'elle va aussi près de la porte d'entrée. "Pourquoi tu es là?" Demande sa fille.

Dany glisse ses pieds dans ses chaussures et puis se dirige vers l'escalier. Jon est agenouillé devant eux. Il est élégant –il est toujours élégant– ses cheveux nouvellement coupés et il porte un polo qu'elle l'a aidé à choisir.

Alors qu'elle apparait dans les escaliers, ils la regardent tous et elle voit les yeux de Drogon s'écarquiller, Viserion devenir bouche bée et Rhaegal lever les mains à sa bouche, comme si elle ne voulait rien dire de peur de ruiner toutes les pensées dans sa tête.

"Maman," Dit Drogon, toujours le plus courageux de ses enfants, "Jon dit qu'il est là pour t'emmener dîner."

Dany sourit et derrière Jon, elle voit la voiture de Missandei se garer dans l'allée. "Oui," Dit-elle. "Vous l'aimez tellement tous que j'ai pensé que j'allais dîner avec lui pour voir pourquoi tout ce foin est fait autour de lui."

Viserion laisse sortir un cri perçant et Rhaegal commence à sautiller sur place. Drogon fait passer ses yeux de sa maman à Jon et, lentement, un sourire se glisse sur son visage.

"Salut Missandei," Sourit Jon quand Missandei atteint le porche à côté de lui. Elle lui fait un large sourire.

"Amusez-vous bien au diner," Dit Missandei du tac au tac. "Vous serez rentrés avant que les enfants aillent dormir?"

"Peut-être," Dit Daenerys. "Peut-être pas."

Missandei hoche la tête et Dany s'abaisse pour embrasser chacun des triplés sur le sommet de leurs têtes. "Soyez gentils," Leur dit-elle.

Elle sent la main de Jon dans le creux de ses reins quand ils se dirigent vers sa voiture et, quand elle regarde par-dessus son épaule, elle voit trois paire d'yeux les scruter avidement par la fenêtre.

Elle leur sourit avant d'entrer dans la voiture à côté de Jon.

* * *

 _Missandei: Drogon essaye d'être super cool, mais il n'arrête pas de demander si je sais si tu trouves que Jon est cool ou pas._

 _Missandei: Rhaegal demande combien temps il faut avant que les gens se marient. Elle veut un nombre exact de rendez-vous. Et veut savoir ce qui se passe si les gens n'ont pas autant de rendez-vous et ce qui se passe quand les gens en ont de trop? Elle a le sens des affaires, celle-là._

 _Missandei: Viserion est en train de dessiner une autre carte pour Jon._

 _Missandei: Ils sont vraiment excités par la nouvelle._

Ce soir-là, quand Jon se gare devant sa maison, alors que d'ordinaire elle l'aurait embrassé pour lui dire au revoir, probablement pendant plusieurs minutes, elle jette un œil à son téléphone. Il est assez tard pour qu'ils soient au lit. Et elle a la gorge serrée quand elle soulève un sourcil et dit, "Tu veux entrer?"


End file.
